A Falling Star
by Korydwen
Summary: OS. Missing moment du tome 7.   Parfois, il suffit d'y croire.


**A Falling Star**

_Harry._

Le regard fixé sur l'horizon, je retourne mécaniquement la baguette d'Hermione entre mes doigts. Une nappe de brume flotte au-dessus des champs s'étendant à perte de vue. Sinistre paysage aux allures de spectre. Il semblerait que les Ténèbres aient recouvert le monde, le privant de lumière, de chaleur et d'espoir, l'étouffant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il se meurt. Et nous, nous tentons de ne pas nous laisser gagner par l'asphyxie.

Pour le monde sorcier, je suis le Survivant. Personne ne sait à quel point ce qualificatif me convient. Depuis le jour où Voldemort a marqué mon front, je passe ma vie à survivre. Survivre aux maltraitances que m'ont infligées les Dursley pendant tant d'années, survivre à la mort, encore et toujours, survivre pour accomplir mon destin. Les nuits sont glaciales et les bourrasques, qui surviennent régulièrement, mordent la peau nue de mon visage et de mes mains. J'accueille la douleur comme une vieille amie, la réminiscence de plaisirs lointains qui semblent appartenir à une autre vie. Car elle me permet de me sentir vivant dans ce monde hostile.

Autrefois, pour me sentir vivant, il me suffisait d'un fou rire avec mes amis, d'un match de Quidditch, d'un regard de Ginny... Ce baiser échangé le jour de mon anniversaire résonne en moi comme une promesse. Celle d'un avenir meilleur où notre amour pourra éclore au grand jour. Et alors que la désolation a envahi mon quotidien, je me raccroche à ce souvenir pour ne pas sombrer.

Tous les espoirs d'un peuple pèsent sur mon nom et mes épaules encore frêles n'y sont pas préparées. La peur d'échouer, de décevoir, me compresse le thorax et je lutte pour prendre mon oxygène. Le bruissement de la toile de tente me tire subitement de mes pensées. Hermione apparaît, deux tasses de thé fumant dans les mains. Elle s'assoit près de moi et sirote lentement son breuvage en silence. Le croissant de lune éclaire faiblement son visage, mais je peux deviner la lueur de tristesse qui a élu domicile au fond de ses yeux. Nous ne parlons plus beaucoup tous les deux, chacun s'enfermant dans sa propre douleur.

Hermione a toujours été notre pilier. L'élément stable de notre groupe. Celle qui réfléchit et qui nous guide dans la bonne direction. Comme Ron en était le moteur. Celui sans qui on ne peut avancer. Mais il nous a quittés, emportant avec lui la détermination sans faille qui nous animait. Depuis, nous errons comme des âmes en peine. La nuit de Noel a bien failli se terminer de façon tragique, ruinant ainsi mes dernières illusions quant à la réussite de notre quête. Sans ma baguette, je me sens diminué, impuissant.

La tasse brûlante réchauffe efficacement mes mains et je souffle sur le liquide ambré avant de le porter à mes lèvres. Sa chaleur se diffuse lentement dans mon corps meurtri par les longues marches et les nuits sans sommeil.

« Le ciel est dégagé. Il fera beau demain. »

Hermione me glisse subtilement cette note d'espoir. Je sais qu'elle n'y croit pas vraiment, mais elle ressent toujours le besoin de me protéger, de veiller à mon bien-être remplissant ainsi le rôle de la grande-soeur que je n'ai jamais eue. Et à cet instant, je m'en veux de ne pas savoir soulager sa peine à mon tour. Mon regard glisse alors vers le ciel étoilé et je me perds dans la contemplation de l'univers.

- « C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce ne sont que des boules de gaz en fusion ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'une étoile de plus ou de moins dans l'univers ? Un grain de sable dans le désert. Qu'est-ce qu'une vie de plus ou de moins dans cette immensité ? Si peu de choses et à la fois tellement. L'univers s'en trouverait-il bouleversé si j'échouais ? Je ne le crois pas. En revanche, la vie des gens que j'aime le serait et c'est là tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

Poudlard, ce lieu merveilleux où je me rendais chaque année avec exaltation, ce lieu qui fut le témoin de mes plus grandes joies est désormais synonyme de terreur, d'injustice et de souffrance. Mon coeur se serre à la pensée de mes amis qui y sont retournés : Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, ... Ginny. J'ai si peur de ce qu'elle pourrait subir, si peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge, empêchant l'air d'y circuler librement, et j'avale une nouvelle gorgée pour la faire descendre.

« Là ! Une étoile filante ! »

Je pointe mon doigt vers ce phénomène céleste avec excitation, désirant partager un moment d'insouciance avec mon amie. Je la regarde en souriant et les commissures de ses lèvres se soulèvent finalement, dans une vague esquisse de mon propre émerveillement.

« Il faut faire un voeux ! »

Je peux voir son sourire s'évanouir sur mes paroles. Sans le vouloir, j'ai réveillé son rêve le plus cher.

« Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un météore qui se désintègre en traversant notre atmosphère, Harry. Il n'y a aucune magie là-dedans. »

Je suis profondément déçu, mais c'est d'abord à elle que je pense lorsque je poursuis l'illusion :

- « Parfois, il suffit d'y croire.

- A quoi bon croire, quand on sait ?

- A nous donner la force d'avancer. »

Elle détourne rapidement le regard pour ne pas que j'aperçoive les larmes qui inondent déjà ses grands yeux mélancoliques.

« Fais un voeu. »

Je n'ai fait que le murmurer d'un ton doux, mais ferme, et cela suffit à la convaincre. Je la vois fermer les yeux, son visage concentré sur une seule pensée que je devine aisément. A mon tour, je réfléchis à ce qui me tient le plus à coeur. Le prénom de Ginny résonne immédiatement à mes oreilles et je le réduis au silence. Le choix est difficile et je me surprends à penser que c'est de toute une pluie d'étoiles filantes dont j'ai besoin.

Le plus important est de parvenir à réunir, puis à détruire tous les horcruxes. Et vaincre Voldemort, bien sûr. Je ne peux réprimer un frisson à l'idée de combattre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Vais-je survivre une nouvelle fois à cette rencontre ? Je crois avoir trouvé la formulation adéquate de mon voeu : « Survivre à la destruction de Voldemort. »

Mais alors que je m'apprête à y mettre toute mon âme, un visage s'impose devant mes yeux. Celui de Ginny. Je pourrais souhaiter qu'elle se porte bien, que tous mes amis se portent bien. Ron. Mon meilleur ami. Mon frère. J'aimerais tellement le revoir pour lui dire que je m'en veux d'avoir attisé notre dispute ce soir-là. Lorsque je regarde Hermione dans les yeux et que je peux y lire son désespoir, sans jamais y déceler la moindre trace de rancoeur à mon égard, je m'en veux encore davantage. « Que notre trio soit de nouveau réuni. » Je l'espère du fond du coeur. Mon choix s'arrête enfin sur cette idée. Je leur dois bien ça. Ils méritent tous deux de se retrouver pour se trouver enfin. Comme je rêve de retrouver Ginny.

Ginny...

Son nom, son visage, sa voix envahissent mon esprit. C'est elle mon plus grand souhait. La revoir, mon plus grand espoir. Cela me paraît tellement égoïste quand l'avenir du monde sorcier est en jeu. Mais je sais que c'est l'espoir de la serrer à nouveau dans mes bras qui me permettra de poursuivre ma quête et de la mener à bien. Pour elle.

Je prends une grande inspiration et mon coeur se met à battre plus rapidement devant la foi qui m'anime. « Je souhaite serrer Ginny et tous les gens que j'aime dans mes bras, lorsque Voldemort aura été vaincu. »

Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup, mais j'ai confiance. Parce que je possède l'arme la plus efficace qui soit contre Voldemort : l'Amour.

_(reviews bienvenues ^^)_


End file.
